


As we all know

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 大纲灭文。这个梦哪怕上帝视角也引起我生理不适，实在不想写了。





	As we all know

在藏书室最深处那两排书架间，一位年轻的学生正席地坐在落地窗透进来的光中熟睡。他的手里捧着本翻开的线装书，垂在身侧的手握着只羽毛笔，像是正苦读时抵不住困倦，不知不觉便进入梦乡。

好像是努德内。奥默里克听说低年级有位自入校以来成绩一直名列前茅的尖子生，却不知为何风评不佳，以致于大家都避而远之，就连用餐都不愿跟他同桌——恐怕这便是他躲在这里看书，而不到自习区去的原因。

但这样会着凉的。奥默里克有些心疼地望着那张疲惫的脸，走过去弯腰在努德内的肩上轻拍了下，“努德内同——”

“不要碰我！”努德内从梦中惊醒，倏地站起来。他抱紧手里的精装书，像盾牌般当在胸前，他盯着奥默里克看的样子，仿佛面前站着的是只会吃人的妖怪。

努德内的尖叫震得奥默里克的耳膜隐隐刺痛，他慌乱地解释着，“别误会，我不是——”他的话语被聚集过来的脚步与人声淹没。

藏书室里的同学听见动静，迅速朝这边赶来。他们看见对峙双方是努德内与奥默里克，便认为自己了解了真相。各种指向另一方的闲言碎语飘进奥默里克的耳里，汇聚成四个冰冷的字“故伎重演”。

同学们的眼神与话语如针刺般尖锐，如雨丝般密集。努德内没有解释也没有辩白，他抱紧那本书站在原地默然不语，像是早已习惯般忍受着，安静地等待这场风波过去。

“我——”奥默里克望着努德内咬得发白的嘴唇，还想再解释些什么，却被热心的同学们拉着不由分说地带离开了现场。

“千万不要让他靠近你，奥默里克学长，”待人群散去后，一位特意留下的低年级男生凑近奥默里克的耳边，十分关心地提醒道，“你不是第一个被他陷害的人。”

“他到底做过什么？”奥默里克问。面前的男生看起来知道些什么。

“这……”男生露出为难的神色，“老师不让我们到处说，所以……你可别再告诉别人，”他的声音低到几不可闻，“努德内诬告上届的其中一位首席对他有逾矩之行为。”

尽管男生的用词十分委婉，可奥默里克还是为他话里的含义震惊。对于有资格直接进入教皇厅任职的首席毕业生而言，这样的指控若是无法澄清，必定会毁掉他未来的前程。

“那结果呢？”他问，“出了这样的事，学校应该会详加调查才对。”

“调查的结果是根本子虚乌有。”男生回答，看起来有些忿忿不平，“那位学长平日待他不薄，却无端惹上这样的祸事，真是好心没好报。”说到这里，他若有所思地盯着奥默里克的前额，“说起来，那位前辈跟你一样，都有着乌黑浓密的短发，还真是巧。”

所以他是恍然间将我看成那位学长，所以才会那么紧张吗？奥默里克认真地回忆着。这似乎说得通，可仍有些难以解释的细节。

努德内惊醒时那瞬间渲染整个表情的恐惧，并不像是面对被自己构陷过的人时该有的心虚，而是全然本能的惊悸与抵抗。而那声呼喊快速得彷如条件反射，也没有任何可用来思考计谋的时间。

或许他曾有过失，但奥默里克认为，至少这次，并不像他们说的那样不堪。

如果奥默里克没有再见到努德内的话，这件事或许就这么结束了。他们并非同届，平日没什么交集。

可那之后的某天，奥默里克作为学生干部夜巡时，看见努德内轻飘飘的背影倚靠着楼顶的栏杆，仰着头像是正观察着星空。

这太危险了。奥默里克出声提醒。努德内转过身来，看清身后的人是谁后，情急之下竟拿出了幻杖。

“别害怕……”奥默里克做出安抚的手势，“我只是想告诉你，那些栏杆年代久远，恐怕没有看上去那么结实。”

说罢，他转身背对努德内伸出的幻杖离去。心里却在想，这事情绝对不会这么简单。

于是他开始暗中调查这件事。他素来人缘不错，也深谙沟通之道，很快地便掌握了不少情报。从那些看起来众口一致的说法中，他逐渐地察觉出越来越多的端倪与矛盾。

某天，奥默里克在楼梯的拐角撞见几位同学正欺负努德内。他喝止了这种行为，替努德内捡起地上的书本与稿纸，突然听见他对自己说，“学长不要再调查我的事了。”

“为什么呢？”奥默里克问。

“因为这会给你带来麻烦。”努德内将声音压得很低。

这里不是适合谈话的地方。奥默里克习惯性地建议，“到我的房间去说如何？”他看见努德内的脸上闪过一丝抗拒，意识到不妥，又说，“那去屋顶？”

努德内点了点头，没有跟着奥默里克一起，而是转身从另一边朝着通往房顶的楼梯跑去。

在夕阳下微凉的空气中，奥默里克听努德内讲了一个很长的故事。

 

那天对努德内而言，本该是值得高兴的日子。一直以来都很欣赏他，也很照顾他的学长即将以首席身份毕业。他叫努德内到房间去，说是有些临别的赠言要交付。

于是努德内如往常那样前往学长的宿舍，礼貌地敲开门。在过去的时间里，他一直担任学长的助手，这间宿舍他很熟悉。

或许是临别的缘故，学长这天表现得特别亲切，说话时也靠得特别近，气流吹得努德内耳垂痒痒的。他直言不讳地说，等他进了教皇厅，肯定少不了努德内的好处。

正当努德内觉得这样有些不太对的时候，更不对的事情发生了。等他反应过来，已经被按倒在床上。

“不，不能，我们是要成为圣职者的……”他挣扎着说。

但学长并没有因此停下来，只是重复着方才的许诺，毫不犹疑地撕开了努德内的前襟。

布料被撕裂的声音带来深刻的恐惧，也赋予努德内巨大的力量。他奋力摆脱学长的桎梏，奔向门边，然后衣冠不整地来到走廊上。

有同学在楼梯口闲聊，还有同学刚好路过，他们看见努德内如此狼狈地从学长的房间出来，虽感到难以置信，却也明白了几分。他们护着努德内，将他送回宿舍，不停地安慰他。

神学院的老师很快知道这件事情，其中有一位分管努德内所在年级的，更是怒不可遏，决心要为自己的学生主持正义。

事发时在场的目击者原本地讲述了当时的情景。也有同学作证说，那位学长平时就对努德内举止亲密。事情的前因后果看起来再清楚不过。于是老师向努德内保证，坏人会得到应有的惩罚。

然而就在一切即将尘埃落定的时候，教皇厅的忽然插手改变了事情的结果。高位圣职者们认为这事情有损正教的声誉，经过一系列外人不得而知的商议后，他们决定当这件事不存在。于是神学院也顺应教皇厅的意思，不再追究那位学长的过失，让这位就成绩而言极为优秀的毕业生按计划进入教皇厅任职。

老师并非不知道努德内的痛苦，可他作为圣职者的顺从与虔诚让他对努德内说，“这是为了维护正教的荣光所必须做出的牺牲。”他先前有多坚决要为这不幸的学生主持公道，现在就有多笃定这是身为圣职者应当承受的考验。

就连原本最关心自己的老师都这么说，努德内感到十分绝望，但他人微言轻，也无可奈何只能接受这样的结果。更让他日子难过的是，原本为他作证的同学在被学院约谈后也纷纷改口。所有无法更改的事实与被记录过的目击，都被解释成截然相反的样子。

“只看到他衣衫凌乱地出来，却没看见是谁撕开的。”

“学长平时待他很好，想来是表现亲密时被误会了。”

也有少数依然坚持真相的同学，可他们承受着来自学院的压力，渐渐地，要么只能无奈妥协，要么就被迫离开神学院。他们毕竟也还是孩子，提前面对成年人世界的黑暗，无论是自保还是保护他人，都没有什么经验。

有同学离开前劝努德内不如申请退学，“连这样的事情都可以包庇，我已经无法再相信如今的正教……”这么说的是个有着漂亮黑发的学姐，她劝努德内早日离开，免得被卷进更大的麻烦。

努德内为无辜而心怀正义的同学受自己牵连而万分难过，却又无法像他们那样果断离开。他的家庭如同一个步步紧逼的深渊，使他无法选择后退，只能咬着牙继续留在这里，承受内疚与自责的折磨。

 

“你说的都是真的吗？”奥默里克有些不敢相信地问。

努德内沉默着没有回答。良久后，他才抬起头来，劝奥默里克不要再继续调查下去。他知道这位学长是首席毕业生的最有利竞争人选，不希望他为了这事自毁前程。

“在没有获得足够确凿的证据前，你的话我不会采信，但也不会否认这种可能。”奥默里克说最后说，“但不管怎么样，只要你仍是神学院的学生，就不该遭到方才那样的对待。”

次日午餐的时候，奥默里克端着餐盘，径直朝着坐在角落里的努德内走去，然后在众多好事的目光中，他将盘子里切成小块的点心，移了一方到努德内的盘子里。

努德内怔怔地望着白色奶油上鲜红的罗兰莓，犹豫了很久才将它叉起来送进嘴里。在这个过程中，他并没有抬起头来与奥默里克对视。

“你干嘛要这么做？”用餐完毕后，努德内问，他们又去到了房顶上，“这对你没任何好处。”

奥默里克微笑着没有解释，却问：“你愿意做我的助手吗？”并很贴心地补充道，“我不会让你来我的房间，也不会去你的。”

努德内犹豫片刻后，轻轻地点了下头。

 

待到奥默里克毕业进入教皇厅，他见到了那位已经成为高阶祭司的学长。那人有着一张善人的脸，看起来和蔼可亲。因为同是校友的缘故，他与奥默里克走得很近，事无巨细地关心着这位看起来前途无量的学弟。

正是这样的日常来往，给了奥默里克探听到蛛丝马迹的机会。他逐渐确定努德内所说的版本才是真相，越来越多的细节指向这个结论。

努德内听罢奥默里克所说，严词告诫道，“你心里知道就行，可别做什么多余的事情。”

后来努德内也进入了教皇厅。他偏安一隅专心地做着自己的研究，倒是与那位学长很少碰面，相安无事。只是偶尔看见那张道貌岸然的面孔，胃里会泛起难以抑制的恶心。

当听说努德内成为苍穹骑士的时候，那位学长有过些许的恐慌，担心自己会被报复。

然而比起公报私仇，努德内更希望的是从程序到结果都合法公正的判决。

只可惜，他们最终没有能够来得及搜集到足够的证据为当初的事情翻案。

被侮辱与被损害的人死去了，加害者与帮凶们却活着迎来了伊修加德美好的明天。

2019-04-30


End file.
